Enlaces
by n.PoWw
Summary: Sus miradas se enlazarón y eso desencadenaría una serie de eventos que no sabían que ya estaban conectados.


**Primer contacto**

Solo se podía escuchar la música, a pesar que la música era tan fuerte que te destrozaba los tímpanos y te daba dolor de cabeza pero a mucha de las personas ahí no le importaba, a ella sí.

Ella no quería estar ahí, bueno quería estar con sus amigas, pero ahí no…, quería dormir, estaba cansada, muy cansada, habían trabajado como locas durante meses para poder poner el negocio en marcha… y ahora todo iba bien, habían logrado hacerlo ellas mismas, su asociación había logrado conseguir un negocio que estaba prosperando y habían salido para celebrar, pero ella esperaba que fueran a comer y caminar por ahí o algo distinto a lo que hacen ahora… sus amigas la habían arrastrado a un club nocturno.

No le gustaba frecuentar esos lugares, ella era tranquila, se sonrojaba por todo y no era una lanzada para ir y bailar con el primero que se le cruce… eso lo hacía Tomoka.

Ella era del tipo que se queda a ver películas, leer libros, comer en lugares tranquilos, no le gustaba estar rodeada de tanta gente que tenía que empujar a todos para poder avanza a algún lugar, no quería estar ahí y no sabía conducir así que o se regresaba en taxi, sola, sin nadie, corriendo peligro o esperaba a ver cuál de sus amigas la llevaban a casa.

Dudaba que la que la llevara a casa sea Tomoka, ella era la loca, la que poseía una personalidad fiestera, alocada, escandalosa, la que no tenia vergüenza de nada, la que no le importaba si hacia el ridículo o no, la que se divertía porque quería hacerlo, también era la que tomaba hasta que ya no podía mas, seguro seria la que arrastrarían al auto y sufrirían llevándola al departamento…

La que seguro le tocaría el volante sería Ann, más bien se autoimpondría manejar, era la típica chica responsable que si iba a manejar se controlaba para beber, la chica perfecta, era perfecta en realidad, inteligente, alta, delgada, cuerpo perfecto, ojos azules y cabello marrón al hombro, encuadrando su rostro de rasgos finos.

De ahí seguro estaba Rumy, la chica despampanante, la belleza sin igual, al lado de ella se sentía diminuta, Rumy era la típica modelo que es súper delgada, altísima, cabello negro y liso, piel blanca y ojos marrón oscuro, una de las modelos asiáticas más codiciadas por los diseñadores y que sin ningún aviso se aburrió de esa vida y decidió retirarse, continuar sus estudios y empezar un negocio con ellas.

La más extrovertida era Natsumi, era la típica chica popular de la escuela, la bonita, alma de las fiestas, la que se lleva con todos y que todo chico babea por ella, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca había tenido un novio, bueno que ella sepa.

De ahí estaba Rika, la que nadie pensaría que es amiga nuestra, la chica ruda que escucha música pesada, que pertenece a una banda de rock, que usa ropa negra y rompe guitarras, que se pelea en público y escupe a la gente, a pesar que es relativamente pequeña de estatura su presencia es demasiado imponente, siempre con ropa negra o de típica chica rockera, su cabello negro azulado, generalmente con cortes extravagantes, ojos color esmeralda y piel blanca, con maquillaje oscuro y zapatillas converse.

Eran sus mejores amigas, a Tomoka y Natsumi las conoció durante la escuela primaria y desde ahí eran amigas, Ann apareció durante secundaria, Rumy en la universidad y Rika era su prima, de pequeña se había mudado a Londres por sus padres hasta que estos regresaron a Japón cuando ella iba a empezar la universidad, no conocía a nadie y se junto con ellas; sus mejores amigas eran cinco chicas despampanantes y ella, Sakuno Ryuzaki, se sentía extraña a su lado… no es que se considerara fea, sino que no hacía competencia alguna con ellas… Era bajita, delgada, no que fuera una tabla sin curvas, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario… destacaba por el color de su cabello no más, era terracota y sus ojos color caoba, era la chica suave, femenina sin ser exagerada y tranquila, la típica mosca muerta.

Ellas eran las del ambiente nocturno y ella fue arrastrada por las demás, ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba aburrida e incomoda, peor no se puede estar.

La gente bailaba como desenfrenados, y sabía que muchos estaban ebrios y muchos tendrían aventuras de una sola noche, observaba todo desde una esquina, el no quería estar ahí, el quería dormir o jugar tenis, eso era lo único que el quería hacer en esos momentos, Momoshiro lo había arrastrado a ese club porque tenían que celebrar el jugoso contrato que habían logrado, en verdad Momoshiro quería ir porque había una chica la cual le interesaba, una de las chicas integrantes de w.R.t.W! Art & Publicity Group. ¿Cómo sabia el plan malévolo de Momoshiro? Pues descubrió la foto de la una de las integrantes de la empresa publicitaria en el escritorio de él, la reconocía porque la había entrevistado, y Momoshiro busco conversar con ella y esta le dijo que iría a celebrar con sus amigas a ese preciso club donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

. . .

Estaba aburrido en demasía, si no encontraba una posible chica con la cual entretenerse, se iría y que Momoshiro se regrese a pie a su casa.

Analizaba el lugar, buscaba una presa pero nadie llamaba la atención, nadie destacaba.

5 minutos y se iría, Ryoma Echasen no perdía su tiempo.

. . .

Lo mejor sería tomar un taxi… Ann estaba bailando con alguien, Tomoka y Natsumi bailaban en la barra totalmente ebrias, Rumy estaba desaparecida… de seguro estaba por ahí o se había ido con alguien y Rika… no sabía que fue de ella, Rika era solitaria, salvaje en fiestas pero iba un rato, de ahí se iba a cualquier otro lugar…

Trato de avanzar pero había demasiada gente, tendría que demorarse horas para poder salir así que tenía que empezar de una vez, le llegaba el olor a alcohol y tabaco de la gente, el calor de tanta gente a su alrededor, veía como mujeres con diminutos vestidos se pegaban a los hombres para pasar la noche, está bien hay mujeres con necesidades pero… había unas que se lo dejaban en claro a cualquier persona que pasara…

Ya casi llegaba, veía la salida, solo faltaba empujar a unos cuantos cientos de personas y recibiría oxigeno. Avanzaba, era empujada y empujaba, sino lo hacía no sería libre, la gente iba a clubes nocturnos a ser empujados.

Todo iba bien, hasta que alguien la rodeo por la cintura… había alguien detrás de ella moviéndose, "bailando" contra ella, ella no quería bailar, ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía esa persona, ella quería irse, forcejeaba para irse pero el sujeto X no la dejaba, sintió como la hacía girarse.

Suélteme - su voz sonaba débil, por el volumen de la música y por la impotencia que sentía, no quería estar con ese sujeto, quería irse a casa, quería irse ya!

Seguía forcejando pero el sujeto la miraba con esas expresiones de albañil de construcción, de esos que dicen piropos asquerosos y que gilean a cualquier cosa viviente, así la miraba el sujeto, forcejeaba cada vez más pero el tipo tenía demasiada fuerza y no la deja ir y tocaba de manera indecente.

¿Qué se creía? Era increíblemente feo y alucinaba que ella quería con él? Pues NO!

Suélteme! - su voz ahora era más fuerte pero delataba el estado en que se encontraba.

Lo empujaba pero el hombre amorfo y feo que tenia adelante no la dejaba en paz. Sentía que las lagrimas de impotencia iban a empezar a salir de una manera, es que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se comportara así con ella, era uno de esos tipos lamentables que alucinan que toda mujer muere por estar con ellos y ello no moría por estar con ninguno.

Te ha dicho que la sueltes - una voz grave y varonil se escucho de la nada cerca de ella, lo siguiente que tuvo nota fue que el tipo desagradable ya no estaba ahí, estaba en el suelo, había sido empujado y se encontraba demasiado ebrio para levantarse.

Al fin era libre, tenía que darle las gracias a quien la salvo de esa horrible situación e irse a casa, quería tomar una ducha y dormir.

Volteo para agradecer pero se topo con un par de ojos ámbar, era como estar viendo a un gato y su mente quedo en blanco, nunca había podido ver unos ojos así, dorados y totalmente gatunos, tan fríos y al mismo tiempo tan expresivos, su cuerpo se quedo paralizado y todo alrededor era en cámara lenta, era una sensación de que esa mirada hubiera marcado su vista, un antes y un después de haber visto aquellos ojos

Su mente no podía, ni quería poder explicar el origen de aquel fenómeno que le ocurría a su cuerpo, nunca le había pasado algo así, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero parecía eterno el momento que ambas miradas se mantuvieron en contacto, ella no sabía qué tipo de expresión poseía, segura estaba que en esos momentos se le caía la baba por lo pegada que estaba pero el dueño de aquellas orbes tan, tan, tan únicas era hermoso, varonilmente hermoso, tan desacuerdo con esos ojos.

Lo que ella no sabía es que ella no era la única persona que se encontraba en ese estado de turbación, el dueño de aquellos ojos de gato, Ryoma Echizen, se encontraba igual o incluso más anonadado con la chica desconocida a la cual había liberado de un hombre pusilánime, mientras deambulada por el club nocturno, divisó una cabellera que debido a los efectos de las luces parecía fuego cayendo por la espalda de una chica, no podía divisar el rostro de aquella chica, su cuerpo se acercó por inercia hacia ella, no entendía porque necesitaba de una proximidad con una total desconocida cuyo rostro no tenía idea de cómo era.

Se encontraba ya cerca de ella cuando noto que ella no estaba sola, pero algo no iba bien, ella forcejeaba con su pareja, el no la deja ir y ella lo empujaba ahí pudo escuchar un pequeño eco, un "suéltame", una voz a punto del llanto, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo alejo a aquel sujeto de la chica y menos entendió el porqué pero ahora pensaba que todo había valido la pena, cuando ella volteo a verlo nunca pensó que vería semejante rostro, había conocido mujeres despampanantes, bellísimas pero nada como aquella, era tan hermosamente pura, tan angelical que incluso se sentía como un cursi a catalogarla así pero no había otra forma de catalogarla, desconocía su nombre, solo veía su piel rosada, su cabello que parecía estar en llamas y aquellos ojos color rubí con un sutil brillo ocasionado por las lagrimas que corrieron hace algunos momentos.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que ambas miradas se conectaron, ellos no notaban al mundo girar a su alrededor y el mundo no los notaba a ellos, eso ocasiono que al cambiar la música del ambiente de la discoteca a una más animada la masa salvaje se precipito aun más y una de las extensiones de aquella masa la empujo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y debido a que su mente estaba ida mirando a los ojos de gato no tuvo reflejos, iba a caer pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y ella alzo la mirada y aquellos ojos de gato estuvieron más cerca que antes.

Si el letargo de hace un momento era fuerte, este fue una tempestad, los brazos alrededor de su cintura le quemaban como tenía idea, pero de una manera tan agradable que no había conocido hasta esa fecha y el estaba sintiendo los instintos más básicos de su cuerpo querer hacer elegante uso de su cuerpo, ahora los felinos ojos de Ryoma bajaron de los ojos color rubí de Sakuno a los rosados labios de esta, si fuera una película seria el típico primer beso de los enamorados, en cámara lenta, ambos acercándose y cerrando los ojos en el trayecto.

El ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de la chica, un poco más y a lo mejor podría saciar esa brasa que sentía en el cuerpo, un poco más, ya casi y se culminaba el contacto que nunca llego pues la razón llego a ella en el último instante y desvió su objetivo de los labios del chico a su mejilla, deposito un suave beso que trato de alargar lo más que pudo con un sutil roce hasta que pronuncio su despedida y salió tal cual flecha del lugar.

Un "Gracias" fue lo último que supo de ella, se despidió de el dejándolo con un fuego interno que nunca había sentido y el cual no tenia explicación, las llamas de su cabello se perdieron y no la vio por ningún lado a pesar que la busco con la mirada para correr tras ella. Había sido embrujado por los ojos rubí de la chica.

. . .

El aire frio de la noche de Tokyo le golpeo de lleno al salir del local, inhalo y exhalo muchas veces antes de abrir los ojos, tenía una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón, poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que pudo al fin empezar a caminar. Tras unos cuantos pasos de avance las imágenes de lo recién acontecido invadieron su mente de nuevo ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Sakuno-chan - escucho alguien llamarla y volteo, esa voz la conocía muy bien.

A una distancia corta veía a Rika apoyada en la pared con un cigarro, este último fue lanzado al suelo y posteriormente aplastado para ser apagado por completo, la chica comenzó a avanzar hacia la pelirroja y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Claustrofobia? - al inicio no capto la pregunta de su prima pero luego imagino que esta la debió haber visto atravesar las puertas despavorida y comenzar a hiperventilar… a veces se asustaba cuando había demasiada en un lugar cerrado, Rika la conocía, pero no sabía el suceso anómalo de hace un momento y no quería decirlo.

Si, tu sabes, lugares cerrados con demasiada gente - Esbozo una sonrisa al terminar de decir aquello y se encamino a casas en compañía de su prima.

Vamos a casa Sakuno-chan - ambas caminaban y Rika tenía depositado un brazo sobre los hombros de su prima, ambas caminarían hasta tomar un taxi, llegar a casa y dormir.

. . .

Bueno, aquí les dejo una nueva historia que vino de un momento al otro mientras tenia quehacer un ensayo xD, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme saber que opinan, oki?

Déjenme saber que piensan.

Con respecto a las mis otras historias no se preocupen, las continuare pero la inspiración de ellas está de vacaciones supongo que pronto vendrá con fuera, por ahora solo puedo escribirlas poco a poco, aparte, la universidad… tengo que sacar súper notas para conseguir todos los créditos de cada curso para poder reunir 36 créditos y irme a Lima! Así que si quieren que sea feliz en mi casita, me van a esperar oki? No las abandoré, son parte de mi vida y terminare mis historias por ustedes, aparte quiero escribir un libro a lo mejor subo los capítulos con los nombres de los personajes cambiados a un anime para recibir sus opiniones.

Cuídense :)


End file.
